Friends & Lovers
by livingvicariously75
Summary: JJ's sexual self-esteem is in the dumps, her friends conspire to help. They say friends make the best lovers. Will feature JJ/Morgan, JJ/Rossi, and JJ/Hotch before it's over. Yet another one posted at TWCS that I'm cleaning up a bit to move over here. Some plot, but also plenty of fluff, notice the rating. Morgan and Rossi chapters posted and we're on Hotch now.
1. Girls Night

"JJ, that's your fifth drink." Emily Prentiss appeared concerned as she pointed out the obvious to her friend. The three ladies of the BAU were out at one of the local bars for one of their regular monthly gatherings, but both Prentiss and Garcia could tell something was different this time with their usually cheerful friend.

"What's wrong honey, you can tell us." Garcia prodded gently, sensing it was a night that JJ needed her friends. It wasn't uncommon that one of them ended up needing extra support on these gatherings, depending on where each was at in their life. For quite some time it had been Emily as she dealt with being back from "the dead" and Ian Doyle. Before that Garcia had needed a lot of support as she dealt with her shooting and near death experience. JJ's life had seemed fairly uneventful in comparison aside from becoming engaged, though she had not said much about it at this point. Both ladies sensed this was about to change as JJ accepted her sixth drink from the bartender who was happy to comply with her requests as soon as he had been assured she wouldn't be driving.

"Will and I had a fight," JJ said, not surprising the two women who had often seen indicators that the relationship had its issues, though the couple had often seemed able to work through them eventually.

"He's still mad because of you leaving to go on cases?" Prentiss hazarded a guess, knowing most of the altercations had been over Will's frustration over JJ's refusal to settle into a more housewife type role.

"No, something new this time," JJ said, a blush coloring her cheeks even though the alcohol had numbed her to a point that she felt less self-conscious about discussing the new issue that had been raised.

"He says I don't know how to please him anymore." JJ confessed as she took another sip of her drink and stared at her two good friends as she watched the confused looks settle on their faces.

"Please him?" Prentiss finally asked, still looking unsure as to whether she had heard correctly.

"Yes, in the bedroom." JJ clarified watching her friends gape at her revelation.

"He told you that? What a turd." Garcia couldn't help but lash out at the man she knew had hurt her friend.

"Yep, he said it used to be fun but now I wasn't as good as I used to be, or some such nonsense. I didn't listen very long. I'm used to his other putdowns, about my cooking or not being home enough. Or my ability to keep the house clean, not being there for Henry, but this seems to be a new low." JJ admitted, a look of anger crossing her face as she signaled the bartender. "Perhaps if he treated me like more than just a hole in the mattress I might enjoy it more." She said ruefully, surprising her friends with her candor as they realized she was probably drunker than they had thought as she continued. "Apparently he thinks five minutes of foreplay should be all it takes to turn me into a wanton sex slave, like a kiss and a few gropes is going to get me turned on. He used to at least put a little more effort into things." She groused as she ruminated over the sad state of her sex life.

"Men do quit trying sometimes when they think they've got you." Prentiss pointed out, even though she realized her blonde friend probably wouldn't remember half of what they had said, if that, when morning rolled around.

As JJ continued to drink she shared with her friends even more of the hurtful things that Will had said to her, feeling better for getting the pain out as her friends sympathetically listened. "If it wasn't for Henry I'd just leave his sorry ass." She finally said morosely before she laid her head on the wooden surface looking a little green around the gills. "I should go home, I'm drunk enough that he can have his way with me and I probably won't care."

Their eyes meeting over their friends head the two more sober agents made an executive decision about where JJ would be spending the night as Prentiss began helping a weaving JJ to her car while Garcia called Will to inform him that they had decided to have a sleepover. She fought to keep her voice calm as she spoke to the man, wanting to tell him what she thought of him but held her tongue. She didn't say anything more figuring it wouldn't help anything if he knew JJ had gotten drunk while talking about their sex life.

JJ headed straight for the sofa in Prentiss's apartment and flopped on the cool leather with a groan, looking like she was about to pass out as the women started putting their things down.

"She is going to have the hangover of the century tomorrow," Garcia said sympathetically, already thinking they would probably need to help her call in sick to work first thing in the morning, hoping she could disguise the hangover aspect of it from the vigilant profilers. "Poor Jayje, I wish there was something we could do to help." She empathized, knowing that this was the kind of criticism and verbal abuse that could leave lasting wounds and damage to undermine one's self confidence.

"Maybe there is," Prentiss was thoughtful as she eyed their friend only a few feet away but seemingly oblivious to her surroundings. "JJ's sexual self-esteem is in the toilet, maybe we can hook her up with someone to help her remember what it feels like to truly be desired and appreciated. Help her remember what it feels like to be turned on and not feel like she has to perform on command."

Garcia's eyes went wide at the suggestion her dark haired friend was making. "Seriously Em, you think getting some random guy would help JJ? Don't you think it would make things worse if she feels she can only get good sex from a stranger, she needs emotional validation as well."

"Oh please Garcia, give me SOME credit." Prentiss almost laughed, "no I don't mean we get some random male gigolo, I was thinking of friends, friends who truly care about her like we do. They say friends make the best lovers right?"

"Please tell me you're thinking of some friends I don't know about who aren't on the team?" Garcia said shocked as she tried to fathom who Prentiss could be referring to.

"What? They're the logical choice, I'm pretty sure none of them would mind." Prentiss said laughing, "I've caught them all looking at least once or twice, they'd probably be thrilled to help out."

"She would kill us if the guys knew about this, not to mention it'd be breaking the rules and besides how would we even pick one?" Garcia could almost feel herself start stammering as she studied her friend, trying to decide if Emily was as drunk as JJ for even suggesting such an idea. Taking up the challenge Emily proceeded to warm to the idea and began working to win the technical analyst over to her way of thinking and to see the merits of her plan.

When morning came, as the other women expected, JJ was in no shape to go to work. She only just barely lifted her head up to call Hotch and ask for the day off which was easily granted at the sound of her voice. As Prentiss got ready for work she hastily scribbled a note to JJ to enjoy her day in peace and to recover from the hangover while assuring her she didn't need to worry about contacting anyone as Will would naturally assume she was at the office. After making sure the note was placed next to a bottle of aspirin the other two women left, already planning their approach to the men as they hoped that JJ wouldn't kill them later, though they fully planned to take her glock away before they approached the idea with her.


	2. The Setup

It was almost noon before JJ woke, her head pounding as if someone was inside it with a jackhammer. Her stomach felt like she had just rode a roller coaster ten consecutive times and she felt like she hadn't slept in weeks. As she lay in the bed staring at the ceiling, waiting for it to stop spinning only one clear thought came to her mind. "Did I really have to have that last drink?" Finally sitting up gingerly and making her way to the kitchen to get the aspirin and water before trying to move about the apartment and get her land legs back.

By the time Prentiss and Garcia returned that evening she had finally managed to shower and change into some clean clothes Emily had laid out for her in addition to having eaten a sandwich after downing a considerable amount of water and aspirin. She had just started feeling halfway normal again as she swore she would not drink like this in the future while she tried to remember exactly what she had said to her fellow female agents. She could only hope it wasn't something embarrassing she thought when they entered, instantly aware by the mischievous looks on their faces that whatever she had told them had been far from innocent drunk ravings.

"Feeling better?" Garcia asked cheerfully as she sat down on one side of the trim blonde while Prentiss sat down on the other side, both more closely than JJ was used to as she felt a little blocked in.

"Yes, thanks," JJ said with obvious suspicion as she watched the women smiling at her, obviously not very interested into inquiring further into her wellbeing. "Ok, out with it, what did I say last night?" She finally decided to get it out in the open whatever it was, tired of the matching Cheshire grins she was receiving, feeling a sense of giddiness radiating from both her female coworkers.

"Oh, nothing much, just a little something about Will not appreciating you in the bedroom," Prentiss supplied the information. On a different occasion she would have enjoyed making her friend twist a little bit in suspense but with the news the women had to tell her they didn't want to delay it.

"Oh no," JJ said as she leaned forward resting her head against her palms as she felt the throbbing between her temples start to pick up again. Given all the grief she had experienced lately from being criticized for her apparent lackluster performance in the bedroom she could only imagine what she might have said.

"No worries my friend," Garcia said still seeming a little too bright and chipper for JJ's liking. "We, your fairy godmothers, have come up with a solution.

JJ could only look at them with dumbfounded horror at the thought they had decided to take any action whatsoever in regards to her sex life.

"Hear us out ok," Prentiss started, a tone of caution in her voice, "we decided that we should help you out, remind you what it felt like to feel valued by a man and enjoy sex again, maybe help you turn the tables back on Will if you still want him around. Let your friends remind you of how desirable you really are." She said, not surprised at the small flash of alarm in JJ's eyes.

"Umm, ladies, I really appreciate your offer but I'm really not interested in trying things with well.. other women." JJ uncharacteristically stammered as she responded to what she thought her friends were offering. She was both relieved and a little embarrassed as they both started laughing at her assumption as she tried to figure out what else they might have meant.

"We're not you're only friends JJ," Garcia said cryptically as she waited for JJ to decipher the statement. Knowing the instant she did as JJ's eyes opened wide as she turned her head rapidly back and forth between her friends.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of the guys?!" She exclaimed, hoping, almost praying that she had misread them again.

"Who else, we work with four single hot guys who all care about you, why not?" Prentiss chimed in trying to sound rational as she pushed the idea at her gaping friend. "Though I guess I should say only three eligible ones as Reid thinks of you more like a sister and immediately launched into statistics about sex when we brought up the idea. I'm not sure he ever really understood what we were getting at." The dark haired agent amended the count slightly. "Garcia talked to Reid and Morgan, while I took Hotch and Rossi, I assure you aside from Reid the rest were definitely quite willing to lend a hand… among other things." Prentiss couldn't help but smile at her innuendo.

"Emily Prentiss, please tell me you did not approach Hotch or Rossi about my sex life." JJ demanded hotly. "Derek I can live with as he probably would take it as a joke, but I'll have to quit my job if you're telling the truth." JJ was going from stunned to angry as she tried to take in what she was hearing, still desperately hoping that any minute now someone would start laughing and tell her it was a joke.

"Relax sweetpea," Garcia chimed in, trying to add some balm to the rapidly escalating discussion. "You know any of them would sooner die than harm you. And you can't tell me they're not all sexy in their own way." She grinned knowingly hoping she could help her friend refocus her attention to the men being offered to her on a silver platter instead of seeing them as her boss and coworkers. "Just think for a minute of what one night with them could be like." She continued to try and entice her friend.

"You aren't suggesting I take all three of them are you?" JJ almost squeaked at the idea, missing the smile from Prentiss at the realization that she had quit protesting and had shifted her thoughts to the actual possibility of sharing a night of passion with their coworkers.

"Of course not, it would be one at a time, a week or two apart so Will doesn't get suspicious." Prentiss quickly introduced, not wanting to give their sexually frustrated agent too much time to think about the proposition.

"They'll all be good in their own different way," Garcia assured her with a knowing smile, again providing a different distraction as JJ contemplated what she was hearing.

"You sound like you know from personal experience." She said cautiously, surveying her two friends carefully.

"You could say that," Garcia admitted, "Morgan and I are just friends but he's certainly been a big help on a couple of occasions when I needed a pick me up after being rejected by some loser who doesn't like a full figured woman. I only know what Prentiss has told me about Rossi," she said shifting her eyes along with JJ to the woman on their right.

"Yes, Rossi will take you to new heights of ecstasy, and like Morgan he's really cool about the casual sex thing, they could both see it as a friends with benefits offer and not let it affect a working relationship." Prentiss easily admitted seeing JJ's shock that both women were willing to share men they had already slept with.

"And Hotch?" JJ finally worked up the courage to ask, trying to imagine him bedding either of her friends.

"Hotch is our wild card." Garcia admitted slowly, "neither of us have yet had a chance with him, we almost didn't ask but since it was you we took the chance."

"He was reluctant at first but it didn't take long to convince him." Prentiss said with a meaningful smile. "You know he's always had a soft spot for you." She added, seeing JJ's cheeks become pink at the thought.

"But you know he's got to be good," Garcia said with an almost predatory grin while JJ looked a little uncertain, a look that was not missed by either friend.

"Oh come on JJ, use those profiling skills, all that control and perfection, you know he'll give 100% in the bedroom as well to make sure his objective is completed, the objective of course being to help you realize just how sexy you are." She reminded their friend of the mission they had given to the three willing men they had approached only a little earlier in the day.

Both women silently cheered as JJ swallowed nervously before affixing her gaze on a fish swimming lazily in the corner tank. She obviously looked both excited and nervous as she tentatively asked for more information about their plan. Not quite believing she was agreeing to go through with this, but also knowing she needed something different and hopefully exciting. She could only hope the two women who had helped drag her into this knew what they were doing.


	3. JJMorgan

It was almost a week later that JJ was trying to decide if she should turn around and run as she stood on the doorstep at Derek Morgan's apartment. She knew her tense muscles and frozen smile was obvious as her friend chuckled while giving her a lighthearted gaze as he opened the door and ushered her in, closing off her route of escape with the door.

"I'm not going to jump you Jayje, just relax, nothing's going to happen if you don't want it to," he encouraged her as he hit a button and the sound of light jazz filtered out while he handed her a drink. She joined him on the sofa feeling herself starting to relax as they began to talk about various topics to help break the ice, allowing the elephant in the room to become a little smaller as the evening passed. JJ became more relaxed as she found herself enjoying the company of her teammate without focusing on the reason their mutual friends had set up this little rendezvous.

She had to admit he was smooth as the evening wore on and she realized that they were now only inches apart on the luxurious sofa even though she had no idea how it had happened. There was a velvety smoothness she hadn't heard in Derek's voice before when he began to speak again. "So Will doesn't appreciate the treasure he has in you," he began seeing a wary flash in her eyes at his words but a willingness to let him continue at this point. "Does he not see how gorgeous you are, how any man would almost die just to have you in his arms?" He accentuated his statements by ever so gently brushing a strand of hair out of JJ's face seeing her swallow nervously.

"A man should never make a woman he cares about feel undesirable, because if she feels undesirable she will start hiding herself. And you honey are a beautiful woman that should never hide that passion for life that makes the men around you sit up and take notice." The words came out smoothly and JJ had no reason to doubt him as his hand slid back to her neck, setting the nerve endings there on fire as she began to feel the first tendrils of desire, despite the panic threatening to invade her mind telling her to run. She nodded mutely as she continued to gaze into the eyes of the man she had often trusted with her life, knowing instinctively she could trust him as she tried to quell the panic and let him lead, knowing that her panic was not due to her own desires but because of the doubts that had been planted into her mind.

"You know sweetheart, a woman should never feel pressure to perform, he continued to let his words sooth her nerves as he gently pulled her closer, causing her to swallow reflexively as she saw the sweetness in the chocolate brown eyes attempting to draw her in. Remembering their kickboxing lessons, friendship and the number of times he had her back on cases she felt comfortable with him as he slowly leaned forward to engage her in a soft kiss. At the gentle and almost tentative brush of his lips against her own JJ could feel herself melt just a little more as she focused on the texture of his lips against her own, the wine and music helping as much as the tenderness of the man now wooing her. She appreciated that he held back for a moment, eyes searching hers to give her the opportunity to break away if it was too much. But all he saw was her blue eyes deepen with desire as she almost subconsciously moistened her lips with her tongue, seeming intent on staying right where she was.

"See what you do to me?" He said gently as she registered that she had practically crawled into his lap and could not ignore the hardness now pressing insistently against her hip. She momentarily froze, suddenly feeling a panic as she realized the position she was in and again felt the fear that she would do something to let her friend down as she heard Will's voice about her mediocre abilities taunting her. "Come back to me," the man holding her urged gently as he got her eyes to focus on his again before he moved slightly against her. "You have nothing to worry about, you're beautiful and so sexy I couldn't believe my luck when Pen approached me. " Morgan reiterated as he let his hand trail down to where it was gently cupping the narrow waist and curve of her hips as he gently pushed against her again, feeling her responsiveness even through the layers of clothes that were still in their way.

JJ tried not to overthink what was happening as she felt moisture already pooling at her center from the intimate contact and the night took on an almost dreamlike quality as the soft gentle kisses began again, quickly intensifying as her barriers began to fall. She knew she would never be quite sure exactly how they had ended up naked with their limbs intertwined on his king sized bed but she couldn't deny that it felt wonderful. She felt cared for and wanted as she allowed him to touch her, knowing solely from his reputation that he was adept at pleasing women and she had to admit she had enjoyed the whole seduction scene he had treated her to. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized that he was letting her lead the way as he waited until her body not only responded to but invited his further exploration. She was writhing with desire by the time he finally pressed slowly inside of her and began moving, setting a gentle pace as she simply clung to him.

"You're beautiful, perfect," he accentuated his slow and steady thrusts with reassuring words. Looking back into his eyes JJ could see the sincerity in his face as she began to reciprocate more of what she was receiving as she began caressing the smooth sinewy muscles of his chest and arms before moving to his back. Feeling him arch against her with an appreciative groan as she continued to lightly caress him she gained confidence as she became bolder in exploring the body of her friend.

Morgan smiled to himself as he felt the initially hesitant blonde beneath him becoming increasingly responsive as her strokes and touches became more sure as she began pulling him down to her even as she rose to meet him. Her breathing and the look of bliss on her face showing she was letting go of whatever ridiculous ideas had been put in her head and he was pleased to know he was able to help. When Garcia had told him what was happening with their fellow agent, his first inclination had been to go and take it up with Will, but he had to admit he liked his baby girls plan a lot better.

JJ clung to the muscular body, having wrapped her legs around his while her hands clutched at his back, hoping she wasn't leaving marks as she began to feel the almost forgotten sensation of her stomach coiling in anticipation of her impending release. "Come for me beautiful," he breathed out raggedly, feeling his own control starting to give way as he began to thrust more rapidly going towards his own pinnacle but knowing he was going to wait until she found her pleasure first, even if it killed him.

JJ heard someone cry out and realized the throaty moan was her own as she began to feel the lights starting to explode behind her eyes as she let him drive her over the edge, dimly registering his own cry of satisfaction as he murmured her name as he followed. It was moments later that the haze cleared and she felt herself lying sated in his arms. She could certainly say that she had now been properly seduced she thought as she recalled how easily the movements had finally come after she had been able to get her boyfriend's voice out of her head and listen to the encouraging voice of her friend.

"Thank you Derek," she felt the words were inadequate as she rested her cheek against the muscular chest but felt his lips on the top of her head before he gave a deep chuckle.

"You're thanking me? Thank you JJ, for taking this chance with me. I knew it would be good." He said encouraging as he hugged her to him. "Anytime you need this, you know where I'm at, no strings remember." He promised, brushing her cheek with his lips as they continued to hold each other before allowing a few hours of sleep to claim them before they went to work.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Well?" Garcia and Prentiss said almost in unison the minute they could corner their fellow female agent into the women's bathroom. Their eyes were dancing with curiosity and excitement as they waited for her to say something but apparently JJ's grin said enough as they squealed.

"Ok ladies, I'll give it to you, that was something I needed." She confirmed for her friends benefit. "But I think that should be enough, so you can tell Rossi and Hotch that it was all a joke, they aren't needed, or whatever." She said, having given this some thought on her way to work as the seemingly magical effects of the night before began to wear off. She tried to feel some remorse for essentially cheating on her boyfriend but couldn't bring herself to tarnish the memories of the evening she had just spent by letting Will's condescending words invade her brain again.

"Oh no," Garcia said, laughing as if the notion was very amusing indeed. "You've already been signed up for a three course meal, we're not going to let you skip out after the appetizers?" She said smugly, causing her friends to chuckle at her analogy.

"But really, that was enough." JJ weakly protested even though the determined looks of her friends told her she wasn't going to get out of it that easily.

"How do you know honey, you haven't even tried them yet." Garcia soothed trying to encourage her friend. "Besides if you decided to stay with THAT man, though for the life of me I can't see why you would, then you're going to need a lot more than just a one night stand to tide you over."

JJ contemplated this and could see her friend had a point, plus she had to admit she was still a little curious about just how Rossi had gotten such a reputation within the bureau. "Ok, maybe one more time," she finally relented as she felt the butterflies begin to reappear at the mere thought of being bedded by the legendary profiler.


	4. JJRossi

It was yet again just over a week later when JJ felt a familiar burn returning to her cheeks as she stood at the door of David Rossi's mansion. She wasn't sure how she felt about this one considering their age difference, trying hard not to acknowledge the fact that he was her father's age as he opened the door to usher her in. She had been half expecting a seduction scene like Derek's considering Rossi's own reputation as an FBI Lothario but instead her nose was immediately assaulted by the smell of food wafting from his kitchen. He was casually clad in trousers and a polo shirt which helped put JJ more at ease as she demurely sat at the small table he had prepared for them. "Are you comfortable?" He finally asked solicitously as he noticed that despite his attempts at small talk his guest appeared to be fidgeting slightly in her chair.

"Yes," she answered hastily, then blushed, "I mean no." She corrected seeing his head tilt in a silent invitation for her to continue. "It's just being here like this, trying to make small talk, when we both know what's supposed to happen, I guess I'm a little nervous." She finished blurting out her thoughts.

She noticed his eyebrow arching as he took a sip of his wine and set the glass back down. "If you know what's going to happen here, then that makes one of us JJ." His tone was smooth and calming as his demeanor helped put her at ease. "You know you're under no obligation to stay, or do anything else for that matter right?" The twinkling in his eyes had stopped for a moment and was replaced by a serious and considerate look.

"Yes, I know," JJ said, suddenly feeling embarrassed and awkward for how she was handling the evening. She forced a smile as she focused back on her dinner and tried to channel some of the feelings from her evening with Morgan, hearing his whispers in her ear about how beautiful she was as she tried to erase the vestiges of Wills latest remarks insinuating she might be gaining weight from her mind.

As she indulged in the fresh pasta and sipped the wine she found herself relaxingas Rossi began telling her a couple of stories he claimed were from the old country. But even though she doubted their validity considering he had been born in New York she had to admit they were entertaining and according to him had come from a very reputable source as they had been handed down from his grandparents.

"I'm glad you're here with me tonight." He finally said as he gazed at her over the dinner table taking note of the way her violet colored blouse almost added a purple shimmer to the beautiful blue eyes. Despite his reputation JJ could tell he meant every word as she smiled back, realizing that aside from her initial nervousness she was enjoying the relaxation and feeling that she was with a friend who genuinely appreciated her presence.

"Thank you, I'm glad to be here also," she said almost shyly as she took another sip of her wine, wondering what he might have in mind next as he laid his folded napkin on the table indicating he was through eating. She had already finished and rose at this signal thinking she could at least clear the dishes from the meal he had so thoughtfully prepared but a warm hand encircling her wrist as she reached for his plate stopped her.

"Those can wait bella," he said as he pulled her away from the table towards the spacious living room. "I was thinking you might like to dance?" he suggested indicating a nearby stereo system with a tower of CD's beside it. "You pick what style you like, he offered as he pointed to the selection. JJ was surprised to see music for everything from slow dancing to latin dance and even some disco music as she grinned, realizing that essentially he was letting her set the pace for the evening. She felt daring as she made her selection and handed it to him, seeing the realization in his eyes as he registered that she had picked one of his favorites. The CD he held was one with slow Italian music that was perfect for slow dancing or making love to as he thought of how many times he had used this very music when he had a lady with him for the evening. He almost wanted to ask if she was sure about what she was picking before he realized that between the well-worn case and silhouettes kissing on the front that it would be obvious to her what kind of music she had picked. He gave her an approving smile as he stepped back over to take her wrist as the familiar strains of an album he knew by heart began to drift into the dimly lit room.

As they swayed to the music, talking eventually ceased as they swayed and lazily danced together as if they had all the time in the world. Pressed closely together JJ could smell the combination of cigar smoke, garlic and his Acqua Di Gio cologne combined to make a pleasant smell that was unique to the man with his arms currently around her.

"I think I could stay like this forever," she finally admitted lazily, almost feeling sleepy in the secure embrace. When she didn't hear an audible response she tilted her head upwards to see the dark brown eyes warm as they met her own. She lifted her chin higher to meet his lips as soon as she saw him begin the slow descent of his own, ready to move forward in whatever delights the evening could offer.

His kiss was slow and sure as he took his time tasting and nipping at her lips before their tongues finally met, each tasting the mixture of red wine and pasta they had enjoyed less than an hour before. JJ moaned unconsciously into the kiss as she felt his hands slide almost imperceptibly lower until they were pressed intimately together as their tongues and mouths continued to explore. She was short of breath when he finally pulled back, knowing her eyes were probably shining as much as his with the desire of the moment, the air now feeling thick around them with promises of what was to come.

She felt truly worshipped when he bent to her again but bypassed her mouth to move to her neck. As his tongue began making its way down her neck she jumped slightly as the hairs of his goatee brushed her neck as he moved to her collarbone, taking time to display lingering and seductive kisses to the sensitive parts of her neck and behind her ear. All thoughts of dancing had gone by the time she felt the confident hands begin to move to her waist and skim the expanse of skin that was exposed at her stomach as she kept her arms stretched up around his neck. She reveled in the slowness of the motions and the seduction of the half whispers and gentle caresses as they continued to alternate between exploration and simple strokes designed to slowly build the anticipation and pleasure they would later engage in. As their foreplay progressed she marveled at how confident she felt despite being splayed half naked on the sofa in his living room as he whispered encouragements and endearments as his hands and talented mouth seemed to be everywhere at once removing the remainder of her clothes easily as he continued to pick portions of her exposed flesh to savor. She was torn between enjoying his attentions yet wanting to have her turn as well but every time she reached for his belt or the hem of his shirt she would find her hands pushed away. Not questioning it she continued letting him bring her closer to her release. Before long she felt as if her whole bdy was on fire as she began to buck against his grasp until she followed his whispered encouragement to let go as she felt lights explode behind her eyes.

After catching her breath she sat up to see the older man was still fully dressed and seemed almost pleased with himself at his ability to drive her to such a fast release. "You planned that didn't you?" She said almost accusatorily as she saw the glint in his eyes suggesting the games had just begun. She suddenly felt the urge to wipe the smug smile off his face as she moved forward, displaying more sexual aggression than she could remember for many years as she began pulling at his clothes, relieved that this time he did nothing to impede her progress.

"That's it bella, don't ever be afraid to show a man, or tell him what you want." He coaxed as he felt her small hands find their way beneath his shirt. For the next half hour it was JJ's turn to explore, to coax and to lead as she teased and caressed the body of the FBI legend in front of her. The wonderment in her eyes was obvious Rossi noted from his own hooded expression as he saw her realizing the pleasure she was bringing him for a change as he hardened beneath her touch not holding back as he expressed his pleasure at how good her hands and lips would feel on him especially when she hit a sensitive spot. Deciding it was time to encourage the aggression he decided to help push her a step further, knowing she was close to rediscovering the power of her own sexuality. "Do you like watching me respond to your touch? Know that you're the one making me hard, making me feel as if I'm dying while I wait to bury myself inside you."

JJ felt almost naughty at his words but instead of turning her off they simply propelled her to continue as she did indeed enjoy watching him being so responsive to her ministrations. She felt emboldened as she watched his eyes glitter as she moved up his body to sit astride him where he now laid on the sofa. She had often felt uncoordinated and awkward when it came to being on top but here and now with his encouragement it felt delicious.

"Are you going to ride me JJ," he encouraged, feeling her hovering over his him, separated by mere inches. The expression on her face as she bit her lip and slowly lowered herself to allow their bodies to join was priceless, making him wish he had a picture to forever capture the ecstasy of the moment.

"So tight, so perfect," he encouraged as he placed his hands on her hips, helping guide her as she began to move slowly up and down. As he spoke JJ couldn't help but feel like a sex goddess as he urged her forward, his own eyes closing as his head arched back. She could feel another release slowly building as she adjusted her posture. Her pace sped up as she chased the elusive second orgasm of the evening until she felt an inquisitive hand slide between them. The added stimulation caused her to cry out as she felt like she was exploding as she felt him bucking beneath her. She heard a muffled cry as he joined in the moment and could not deny that she felt a surge of adrenaline at being able to cause such a response.

As they rode out the aftershocks of the moment she lay down on top of him, feeling her heart continue to pound rapidly as she considered the experience she had just had, hearing his own heart thud in unison beneath her ear. She realized they were still joined but did not seem concerned with remedying that at the moment as she caressed the sweaty chest beneath her cheek, feeling oddly pleased with herself that she had driven the legendary David Rossi over the edge.

CMCMCMCMCMCMC

"Well?" was the first question JJ heard when she was again cornered by her excited friends in the ladies bathroom the next day at the BAU.

"You don't really have to tell us you know," Prentiss said as JJ tried to figure out what she should say. "For one I already know what the Italian stallion is like, also you'd have to be blind not to notice that you have recently had some exceptionally good loving." She added, watching her friend as if daring her to protest.

"Am I walking funny or something?" JJ finally had to ask trying to hide a blush, wondering what was so obvious. She hastily recounted the morning to herself, knowing there was no physical indicators as she had taken not one but two showers at Rossi's after they had enjoyed an impromptu morning romp after she emerged from the first shower. She had taken special pains to make sure there were no marks or other indicators of her night, or morning, of passion before leaving for work and now her friends were making it sound as if she was wearing a flashing neon sign on her head advertising the fact.

"No honey, you're just glowing. The JJ we used to know is back." The technical analyst almost squealed as she impulsively hugged her friend.

"Maybe we should just stop here," Prentiss finally said thoughtfully as she studied her friend and the obvious happiness she was feeling, her words causing both blondes to look at her in surprise for that suggestion.

"Wait, what do you mean, skip Hotch?" Garcia asked wondering why she was suddenly messing with their plan as they had both agreed earlier that Hotch would be the perfect third since he was actually the one they could see JJ having feelings for. But there was no need for Garcia to continue her argument because to their surprise it was JJ was the first to put her foot down.

"Oh no you don't," the blonde profiler responded, her tone surprisingly aggressive. "Let me guess, you're worried because he's the wild card as you said, he's not like Derek and Rossi who you're both familiar with in the bedroom. Are you're worried he won't measure up all of a sudden, is that it? Or is it just because he doesn't have a reputation?" She didn't give any time for a response as she held her head high. "If either of you think of interfering with my finally getting a chance at Hotch after all these years, it will not be pretty." She said holding her words almost menacing as she walked towards the ladies room door leaving her astonished friends in her wake.

"I think we've created a monster." Garcia almost whispered as they watched the door swing shut in JJ's wake as the ladies laughed while each secretly hoped that their gamble on the unknown variable would not be a disappointment for their friend.

_AN: Thanks so much to Allysecrimindfan and MissD.E. for your reviews, I was seriously beginning to wonder if anyone was reading. Pairing changed to JJ/Rossi for this chapter, will next be changed to JJ/Hotch, I wish ff net had the option to select more than 2 characters. This is already posted in its entirety at TWCS, but I cleaned up a few of the more graphic details to post here, hoping it will pass the censors. _


	5. JJHotch

To say JJ was a little taken aback when Hotch casually asked her to go with him to dinner after work on their appointed day as opposed to telling her when to arrive at his home was an understatement. She had played several scenarios in her mind of how their evening might go, but none of them started with dinner in a public place. She had a small amount of hope when she realized the restaurant was on the bottom floor of a hotel but was still unsure when she walked in to meet their unit chief seated at a small corner table. She noted he was wearing his usual suit and tie and looking as if this was no more than a business lunch. He rose politely as she approached and after she was seated he perfunctorily handed her a menu.

"JJ, I'm glad you could join me," her supervisor said politely as they perused their menus to make their order.

"Thank you," she said watching him closely to see if she could get a sense of what he was up to but nothing looked out of the ordinary from the expression on his handsome face. She decided to just go with the flow for now as they talked about Jack and Henry while waiting for their food to arrive, she knew it was time for the tone to change when his expression got more serious after the waiter delivered their food and left them to continue their discussion in private.

"I want to review some basic psychology and profiling concepts by running a case or two by you if you don't mind." He said bluntly, seeing her blink a little in surprise but knowing she would agree. "I know Prentiss and Garcia had other things in mind but ultimately their goal was to help you, which is what I'm trying to do now." He thought it best to clarify his intentions though did not miss the passing look of disappointment on the attractive blondes delicate features before she recovered and pasted a smile on her face.

"_I should have known he would rather talk about things than to just tear each others clothes off. He's always so damn sensible."_ JJ groused inwardly as she felt her frustration rising, wishing she had listened to Prentiss instead of getting her hopes up. It figured she thought, that the one she had most wanted out of the three men was the one who would think it better to talk than anything else_. "I want to go have wild passionate sex with the man and he wants to do case presentations, this is a serious mismatch."_ She continued to fight the frustration before hearing his voice as she tried to focus on whatever he was saying as she picked at her food.

JJ easily sped through a couple of scenarios involving schizophrenia and dissociative issues and felt as if she were on autopilot as he continued throwing examples at her that she easily lobbed back_. "I guess at least I can get a little extra credit for my profiling skills."_ She thought in an abstract manner as she waited for the next which came shortly.

"So we're on another case, we are interviewing the family of a potential unsub. The woman is quiet and tends to be withdrawn and self-conscious the husband makes demeaning statements to her, about her cooking, her appearance, blames her for whatever trouble their son might be into. What do you think of this case?" He asked his voice as smooth and easy as it had been with the prior ones as she sighed distractedly, still wishing he would just get to the point instead of reviewing things she had already learned.

"Obviously a classic case of male control issues," JJ responded easily. "He feels the need to be in control so takes every opportunity to put down his wife because he wants to feel superior even though he tends to feel inferior to her. This would also likely cause their child to have issues with respecting women as he grows up." Her tone was almost bored as she waited for the next scenario.

"So you're saying he constantly puts her down because he actually feels inferior to her? So you don't think she should believe any of the things he says?" Hotch queried gently waiting for the realization to sink in.

"Yes, that's one of the most basic psychology concepts there is." JJ pressed, wondering if by his restating it she was someone giving the wrong reason. "People tend to put down others in order to feel better about themselves, so no the wife shouldn't take everything he says to heart because it's really more about his feelings of insecurity than about her." JJ reiterated the concept seeing her unit chief's smile of approval at her obviously correct response.

"So why might he feel inferior to her?" Hotch again prompted gently, causing JJ to look confused that he was lingering on such a relatively simple concept.

"I don't know, she makes more money than him, she…." JJ paused trying to think of other reasons even as Hotch jumped in to finish the sentence and make his intent clear.

"She's an FBI agent while he's a street cop, she's so beautiful almost any man with a heartbeat sits up and takes notice when she's in the room. She's stronger than he is and smarter. So he's afraid that one day she'll come to her senses and leave him so maybe fights to keep her in her place." Hotch finished softly watching the comprehension of who they were really talking about dawn on JJ's face.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed softly, feeling as if the air had just been knocked out of her as she sat back in the plush chair, everything quickly coming into focus for her as she realized what had been going on. "How could I have missed this?" She questioned aloud as the pieces rapidly clicked into place.

"Easy, we're all a lot better at applying these concepts to others then we are ourselves." Hotch said his voice softening as he watched her continue to reel from the shock.

JJ sat in thoughtful silence for several moments as she processed the big picture now and how everything fit together, suddenly realizing with gratitude that Hotch had been the one to help her find the root of the problem instead of trying to put a band-aid on it. Not that she minded the validation and ecstasy she had experienced after so many months of being made to feel worthless, but she knew those memories were more likely to fade with time than the knowledge that her boyfriend was simply insecure, that next time he threw out an insult she could take it in the way it was really intended instead of letting it cut her so deeply.

"Thank you so much," she looked up at the dark eyes that seemed to be boring into her soul, feeling as if the heartfelt words were so paltry compared to the rush of gratitude she was feeling at the moment. She was rewarded with one of his rare smiles as he reached across the table to take her hand for a moment. "You're welcome," he said meaningfully before he began to let go and withdraw his hand but stopping as she held on, seemingly not ready to let go. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed the feeling of her smaller softer hand in his own as they sat with fingers intertwined while she continued to digest all that had been said. She still felt a shred of disappointment amidst the gratitude she felt, knowing he had truly given her what she needed to know but still wishing she had really been given the opportunity to further explore the body that was so often hidden beneath the stuffy suits.

Feeling a surge of boldness she looked up into the eyes still watching her closely, searching them for any clues as to what he might be thinking and feeling rewarded as she saw a definite glimpse of unmistakable male interest lurking in the almost black depths. "You've helped me so much, I'll never forget this she said almost tenderly as she squeezed his hand, shivering slightly as she felt his thumb almost absentmindedly caressing the small patch of skin between her thumb and forefinger. "If this Is all you planned, I understand, but I'm definitely interested in more tonight if you are." She added with what she hoped was a sultry tone in her voice to make her intention clear." She was rewarded by a definite spark in his eyes at her words as he smiled almost playfully.

"Are you propositioning me?" He asked, his voice sounding deeper and richer with the question. She didn't respond verbally, merely giving him a benign smile as she waited for his response. "You've certainly come a long way," he finally grinned. Three weeks ago you were obviously beaten down, your self confidence in tatters and now here you are propositioning your boss." He almost laughed at the progression, though realized his words had been misconstrued as he saw her expression change from one of expectation to one of embarrassment. "Wait," he quickly stopped her before she could pull her hand from his. "I didn't meant it like that," he said as with his free hand he reached slowly into his pocket, watching her carefully as he laid the gold hotel key card on the table. "I hoped we could continue this somewhere more private, but hoped you would be the one to make the move so there wouldn't be any doubts," he confessed watching her study the embossed card, "I didn't want to tell you about this first in case you felt differently. If you don't want to go upstairs and continue this we don't have to, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to." He said honestly, letting her see the attraction in his own eyes as he felt his pulse already responding to the knowledge that she did apparently want him also.

It was only minutes later that the bill had been paid and the two profilers were now silently riding in the elevator towards the room Hotch had already reserved, having explained to JJ at the table that he wanted a place where their time together would be special, regardless of what they did or didn't do they would have the freedom to do so with less chance of interruption than they would have at his apartment where it wasn't uncommon for Jessica to bring Jack by to pick up a favorite toy or change of clothes if needed.

JJ was touched when the door opened to a decadent suite, showcasing a king sized bed and a Jacuzzi. The scene was completed with a vase of roses, a fruit tray and champagne already on ice. She smiled at the romantic image displayed before her as she turned back to face the man standing closely behind her.

"Too much?" He asked, seeming uncharacteristically self-conscious as they were now alone together and the known part of his objective had been successfully met in terms of helping her understand Will's behavior, knowing they were now in unknown waters in terms of their friendship.

"It's perfect," she said as she stepped closer to him, reaching up to interlock her fingers behind his neck as she tilted her head back in obvious invitation for him to kiss her. As she saw his acknowledgement and his lips begin to slowly descend her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation of the first touch of their lips against each other.


	6. JJHotch continued

_AN: JJ/Hotch continued, sorry for the long delay, due to the content this required a little more editing than the others so it got put off, then real life threw me a couple of pretty big curveballs. As always stories are posted in their entirety already at the writers coffee shop. Thanks to anyone still reading, one more chapter to go._

It was everything a first kiss should be JJ thought as their lips caressed the others with just enough pressure to set the sensitive nerve endings on fire, but not so much that anything felt forced. It was tender and sweet, unhurried yet with just the right mix of longing and desire to convey so many feelings without words. Hotch instantly missed the woman in his arms when she stepped back from their kiss to approach the fruit tray. "I don't want to rush this," she said cryptically though her voice was full of promise as she selected a plump red strawberry from the tray and bit down into it savoring the sweetness.

"So you're planning to tease me?" Hotch said lightly as he went to join her by the tray, selecting a piece of pineapple to pop into his mouth. "You may be surprised at my self-control." He said almost taunting her as she grinned just a little too innocently at his remark, obviously enjoying the idea of prolonging the anticipation as they dined on the fruit. Despite his intentions it was indeed Hotch who caved and finally made the next move as he picked up a strawberry and held it towards her in invitation, rewarded when she leaned forward take it from his fingers with her mouth, slightly moistening his fingertips with her lips and tongue as she took it, the sensation shooting straight to his groin as he tried to remind himself that he was not going to act like an adolescent and instead demonstrate the patience and self-control he was known for.

JJ reveled in the desire she saw evident in his eyes as she continued with her self-imposed challenge to make the man start to lose some of his infamous composure as she reached for the bananas, giggling in surprise when she felt a warm hand grab her wrist. "Oh no you don't," He said with a genuine look of alarm as he pulled her to him, delighting in her laughter as he playfully nipped at her lips tasting the sweetness of the strawberries as it mingled with the tangy pineapple juice on his own lips. As his tongue swept across her slightly parted lips she opened them further in anticipation, allowing him full access as she invited him to deepen the kiss. Within moments the kiss had deepened and intensified as the sounds of teeth clicking together intermingled with the wet noises of tongues and lips battling each other filled the room.

Finally the need to breathe caused them to break apart as they gasped the precious air while resting their foreheads against each other. "You're trying to kill me aren't you?" Hotch murmured while their noses almost touched, his heart pounding furiously from just having her in his arms.

"No, I've just dreamed of this for so long, I want to make sure we don't rush it." JJ answered honestly as she made her confession.

"You've wanted me before this?" He said almost shyly as he moved his hands to rest on her hips, feeling encouraged by her declaration and pulling her more tightly against him, reveling in how light her body felt against his own.

"You seem surprised?" Her voice was tender as she took the opportunity to reach up and brush her fingers through the short coarse hair.

"I don't exactly have a reputation, not a good one anyway." He admitted honestly. "I haven't been with anyone since Haley as Beth and I broke up before going that far. And most people seem to think I have a rod permanently shoved up my…." His self-deprecating humor was cut off as JJ hastily leaned back upwards to kiss him, wanting to stop him before he went too far into listing his own perceived shortcomings.

"Perhaps we could relocate?" He suggested thickly as he stepped backwards, kicking off his shoes as he indicated the soft looking bed. JJ smiled as she followed him, daintily kicking her own shoes off before she climbed up to join him as they remained fully clothed but now laying to face each other as they remained propped on the fluffy white pillows.

"I've wanted you too, long before I should have even been able to safely have those thoughts," he finally confessed, his eyelashes lowered as he gazed at her, feeling as if he could bare his soul to her safely as he stroked from her shoulder down to where the sleeves of her blouse ended down the rest of her bare arms to her wrist. "You're a beautiful woman JJ, but you know what makes you even more beautiful to me," he said tenderly as he gazed at her intently. "Seeing you with the families of the countless victims we encounter, you give each one the care and compassion as if they were the only ones who are dealing with tragedy at that moment. The way you care for Henry, the smile on your face in the mornings, your willingness to help others, you are beautiful from the inside out. You help keep us grounded, give us all someone to talk to who can listen without judging and you often bring a smile to all our faces because even in the worst cases you don't lose your positive attitude, I've always thought that you are the glue that holds our team together." He spoke his feelings honestly as he watched her to be sure she was absorbing his praise.

JJ could feel her heart melting at his heartfelt words and realized he was the first one in a long time who had commented on something besides her physical beauty. She felt her eyes mist at the unexpected words, her reaction apparently giving Hotch license to continue as he sought to let her know just how important she really was. "You know you are loved right JJ? As a friend, as a colleague and as a woman," he spelled out, the sudden smokiness in his voice melting something in the core of her entire being as she felt tears unexpectedly spring to her eyes.

"Great, now I'm crying," she thought as she realized that she had shattered a romantic interlude by breaking down into tears

She was surprised when she felt a hand touch her cheek before lips touched her face, gently kissing a tear away. Looking up she saw nothing but love in the dark eyes of the man who now held her and felt her breath catch as the tears rapidly evaporated as she reflexively closed her eyes as his lips claimed hers again, this time slow and purposeful with a clear intent as JJ could feel her body begin to respond. She knew the moment to move forward was finally at hand as she savored the kiss while searching for the buttons of his shirt, longing to feel his bare skin beneath his fingers.

His fingers were also busy as the hand not entwined in her hair began searching for the hem of her shirt, sliding beneath it to stroke the soft skin of her toned stomach when he found it before gently moving upwards to cup a silk encased breast beneath the fabric of her bra. Gasping into his mouth she arched her back thrusting the breast further into his palm, feeling how perfectly it seemed to fit inside his firm grasp.

When they broke apart again the air was thick with desire as she helped him slowly remove her clothing while she worked on the buttons of his shirt. Everything was going smoothly until she reached for the hem of his undershirt and felt him tense under her fingers. "It's ok," she soothed, knowing instinctively that he was nervous about his scars. He closed his eyes rather than look at her face as she pulled the shirt upwards, exposing the nine scars that marred his torso. His heart thudded as he felt the pause, wondering if he opened his eyes whether he would see sympathy, horror or pity. His answer came only a moment later when he felt soft lips meet the longest scar that started just above his navel and ran up the center of his chest before moving to the one near his collarbone. Opening his eyes all he could see on her face was an expression of desire as she began to caress the taut muscles of his chest and arms before moving to the abdomen.

Pushing down his self-consciousness he resumed his exploration of her almost nude body, hooking his fingers in the sides of her panties even as she began pulling his belt from the loops of his trousers. A few short minutes later and nothing remained between them as hands and lips took turns caressing and exploring as they fanned the flames of desire.

JJ pressed herself against the evidence of his desire as it pressed against the inside of her thigh, it felt thick and heavy against her wetness as she ground against him, willing him to take the final step and claim her.

Happy to oblige he shifted his posture so that he rested between her legs, slowly pressing forward as she helped guide him forward. Their coupling began as slow and deliberate soon escalating to frenzied passion as their hearts and bodies seemed to move as one, whispered endearments shared as they clung to each other. JJ felt as if her heart would burst by the time her they reached the peak together, hearing her name as lights seemed to explode behind her eyelids. Hotch collapsed on top of her trying to keep his elbows up so his weight would not crush her but not yet wanting to break their contact. She seemed to have the perfect answer as she initiated a roll so that they could still lay pressed against each other. As heartbeats returned to normal they moved beneath the covers where they held each other again, talking in hushed tones, enjoying the intimacy of simply holding each other before drifting off to sleep.

It was sometime in the dark of night that JJ woke to go to the bathroom, taking the opportunity to slip into the shower before she planned to quietly slide back into the bed. She had just begun to wash her hair when she saw the blurry figure through the lightly frosted shower glass. She smiled invitingly when the door slid open a few moments later.

"Private party or can anyone join?" The deep voice resonated in the small room as he looked hopeful at the thought of joining her in the deluxe shower, noting that it even had a bench inside it which he was already sure they could put to good use.

"Not just anyone can join, but for you I'll make an exception." She said shamelessly as she pulled the door further open to allow entry.


	7. Happily Ever After

**AN: After reading a lot of stuff that seems more graphic than mine on ff I've slowed down on the editing so posting this in entirety. WARNING: Definite M material, please don't venture further if you are not old enough to do so.**

As JJ opened her eyes to see sunlight filtering through the curtains she sighed contentedly, feeling the delicious soreness between her legs that reminded her of the activities of the night before as well as the early morning interlude in the shower. Despite the soreness she looked at the clock, glad it was a Saturday morning as opposed to a workday. Her mind idly wondered whether Will was wondering where she was, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to care that much as she rested her eyes on the half covered muscular body sleeping soundly beside her. With an almost predatory smile she decided this was an opportunity she should not waste. She was unsure how things might go after their night together, wondering if they if they were to return to friends who had just enjoyed some casual sex or whether Hotch would want more so she was determined to enjoy every last moment she could from this almost surprising interlude.

She already knew from their discussion the previous day that her days with Will were numbered whether she moved on with someone else or not. It had been a sobering thought when the issue of what the child was learning was introduced and she knew she did not want her precious son growing up and learning he could treat women this way if his ego felt threatened.

Shifting her mind back to her game plan she carefully lifted the sheet, glad to see that he was wearing nothing more than what he had been born with as he quietly snored. She was glad to see he didn't wake as she began sliding her hand softly over the taut abdomen as she slowly ventured south first with her hands before following by licking and nipping the skin on his stomach. She knew the moment he came awake when she heard his breathing change and heard her name on his lips as he entangled his fingers in her soft hair.

She could taste pineapple in the fluid beginning to seep out indicating how close he was now that he was awake and aware of who was giving him this lovely wake up call. "Go ahead and let go," she ordered huskily as she removed her lips long enough to speak, squeezing a muscular inner thigh in encouragement as she lowered her head again. Hotch couldn't find the words to respond as he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the delicious sensations from her tongue and lips on him rushing through his system. He was almost overcome with the urgent need to ejaculate as she alternated between licking and sucking the hard flesh. With a grunt he gave up, feeling the thick pulses in his cock as he squeezed his eyes shut and flashes of light seemed to explode behind his eyes.

It was several minutes before he could feel his voice return as he watched her crawl back up beside him looking thoroughly pleased with herself. "That's certainly the best wake up call I've ever had, but you didn't have to do that." He finally said breathlessly as he reached over to caress a bare breast, now thinking of how he might return the favor as he turned to nuzzle just behind her ear.

"I know I didn't, I wanted to," she said huskily as she nipped at his lips, knowing he could probably taste himself on them.

Her breath hitched as she felt a wandering hand move between her already moist thighs as a thumb found the sensitized nub there and began caressing it in a circular pattern. She arched when one long finger found its way into her depths and laid back as the lips previously suckling her breast began to move south apparently intent on returning her earlier favor. She felt boneless beneath his ministrations as she could feel her own excitement building as she alternated between burying her fingers in the dark hair and clinging to muscular shoulders as he slowly pleasured her, exploring parts of her body and discovering erogenous zones she hadn't even been aware of as he mapped out the various hills, valley's and planes of her skin until she almost felt like she would explode with need. "I'm impressed," she praised as she felt the now familiar hardness against her thigh as he stopped, also panting from his ministrations to her body as they both sought to catch their breath

She felt a delicious fullness as he began to slowly enter her again, watching her eagerly take him in as her juices coated him. "So perfect," he almost whispered though his voice was clear in the still room as he felt himself again sinking to the hilt inside the tight wetness as she began to writhe beneath him.

"Yes, right there," she keened as he shifted and hit a sensitive spot within her. "Harder," she encouraged him as she felt him keeping a steady pace, knowing that he was going to have more endurance and stamina than she was considering the fact he had already ejaculated once that morning. Sensing her urgency he lifted her legs up to where her ankles were against his shoulders as he began to move harder and more forcefully, listening to her urgent pleas that seemed to go straight to his groin, listening to the headboard gently bang against the wall as she clung to it. JJ loved the feelings produced by this new angle as he seemed to plunge ever deeper, the only sound in the room being the headboard, their panting, grunting and the sound of their bodies slapping against each other as he searched for his second release of the morning.

Hotch could feel his body tightening, ready for release as he continued to thrust powerfully, feeling his movements become jerkier as he could feel his control slipping. He was determined to make her let go first and tried to focus enough to slip his hand from where he was gripping her thigh to brush the exposed nub that he was sure would send her over the precipice. "I'm so close," he panted as he tried to reach the spot, happy to see she seemed to think nothing of helping pursue her own pleasure as she let one arm move from the headboard to slide her fingers between her legs, having a much better vantage point considering her ankles were still in the air. A brush of her fingers was all it took as she climaxed, her inner walls contracting tightly as she could hear Hotch groan out his release even as she felt the hot fluid begin to fill her. He almost collapsed on top of her as he let her legs return to their position on the bed, barely rolling to the side as he rested his sweaty head on her breast.

"I could get used to this," JJ almost murmured as she ran a hand absentmindedly through the now damp hair, hoping she wouldn't scare him off as she realized she had spoken the words aloud. She was relieved when he didn't tense up or pull away but merely continued to pant against her, his breath warm across the soft skin of her chest. _"He probably didn't hear me," _she thought as they enjoyed their post-orgasmic haze. Continuing to stroke his hair almost absentmindedly, not surprised when he gently kissed her breast before moving upwards to nip at her lips and cheek before nipping and licking at the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Me too," he whispered even as his tongue darted out to touch the sensitive spot, causing a shiver to rush through her at the sensation as well as the realization that he had heard her after all. Her heart thudded as she wondered about the implications of his words as she turned to face him, looking into his dark eyes as she rolled onto her side so that they could look at each other.

"I'm leaving Will, you helped me realize I can't raise Henry in that environment." She felt the need to announce, hoping she wasn't pressing him but seeing the light in his eyes that told her he was happy for her. "Not that I'm trying to push you into anything," she hastily added watching a slow grin cross his face.

"Considering how long I've waited for this, never." He assured her, skimming an arm down her side.

"I just wish the girls had only approached you and not the others." She admitted, hating to bring up the fact that she had slept with the other men on the team but knowing he was as aware of it as she was.

"That would have been nice," he agreed, "but they didn't. "But I know they helped you move from that beaten down woman we were seeing to having the confidence you needed to be with me." He said watching her carefully.

"True, but while they're friends, I don't have feelings for them." She admitted, realizing she was taking a risk yet feeling safe as she bared her soul, watching him as she felt a lump rise in her throat before he answered her with a searing kiss that spoke more than words.

"You left Will?" Garcia gushed barely a month later when JJ informed her of her address change for the employee files. JJ had been strangely quiet after her interlude with Hotch despite the best efforts of the women to find out more about the encounter. They were confused by her silence after she had not hesitated to tell them some of the naughtier details about the other men, but could not fault her for wanting to protect the privacy of their unit chief. The two women had agreed to disagree as Garcia maintained that JJ didn't want them to know how hot their boss was in bed, while Prentiss maintained that it was probably anticlimactic in a sense after being with the two skillful lovers on their team. Garcia squealed as JJ provided her new address, one that Garcia recognized instantly as she put it into the system, the noise catching the attention of the other female agent as Prentiss rushed into the small office. JJ didn't even have a chance to break the news as Garcia quickly gushed out the news that JJ had left Will and was moving in with Hotch.

"I'm happy for you but isn't it a little sudden?" Prentiss had to ask at how sudden it seemed. "You broke up with your boyfriend to move in with your boss in the same week?"

"Oh no," I broke up with Will 5 weeks ago when I returned from my weekend with Hotch," JJ said, trying to hide the flush on her cheeks. "We waited a little bit before taking this step," she assured her friends, thinking of how she and Hotch had put forth the effort to date and follow a normal relationship building pattern to introduce their relationship to the boys before usually dissolving into a pile of naked limbs before the night was over as soon as their children were asleep. She was glad the children had adjusted so well to their relationship and that Will had cowered when she came home and refused to listen to his attempts at putting her down, ordering him out in no uncertain terms if he was going to continue such behavior. She knew he had already found someone else more accepting of his bullying ways and only hoped that they would eventually rediscover their inner strength as she had before her friends had intervened, restoring her self confidence and ultimately leading her to a path of true love.

**End**


End file.
